Broken Heart, Broken Soul
by beautyinpain
Summary: A police officer finds that she is not who she thought she was, after a terrible incident. She must follow her heart in order to regain her soul and her heart. Some content will broach dark topics.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I am a police officer. A bobby. Whatever you want to call it in other countries. But I was the one who helped other; put my own life in harm's way to ensure the perpetrator was caught. So justice was done. Maybe to stop the violence of at least one person. And this is my bizarre story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I awoke panting and drenched in sweat, a scream upon my lips. Bile rose in my throat, threatening to choke me if I didn't expel it or force it back down my esophagus. I chose to force it down. That's when I noticed the time – 2:49 AM, the glowing red light informed me.

Falling backwards I sighed. Another three hours before my alarm alerted me to awaken. I rolled onto my left side and forced my eyelids to close. Dozing seemed like a good option, which descended slowly. Finally the alarm woke me from my half asleep slumber.

Groaning I walked into the bathroom, staying in the hot water for a few extra minutes, before exiting to begin my workday. Wiping the condensed steam from the mirror I looked at the woman looking back at me. The reflected woman was much too pale, with deep purplish shadows telling of her lack of sleep.

Frowning I reached for my concealer to hide at least the purple rings under my eyes. I French braided my hair, to save it from falling into my eyes while on duty. Then I slipped on a simple black tank, which did not hide the marks on my back and shoulders. Turning away I pulled on my navy pants, then began to make breakfast, though I hardly ate any of it.

Getting into my Honda Civic, I listened to the radio, trying to calm down. I knew I was tense, my tan shoulders were too stiff with tension. Too early, I arrived at Miami-Dade Police Department, to begin my tiring first day back after the incident. Pictures flashed through my mind, but I forced them back into the abyss from whence they came.

"Hey Aria!" the secretary, Molly Winsdon smiled at me.

"Hey Molly!" I smiled and waved back.

"It's good to have you back sweetheart," she exclaimed. Molly was in her forties and she always looked out for those of us on the force. She wasn't able to conceive, so many of us ended up being her adoptive offspring.

"I'm glad to be back," I said, smiling thinly.

"Are you sure you're all right?" concern laced her face. _You won't see anyone you care about ever again, I will make sure of it._

"I'm fine," I managed, shoving memories back into my box. Nodding I moved to the second floor, where I met with the captain.

"You ok Johnson?" He barked as I took my seat.

"Of course, Chief. Never better," I smirked.

"Good. You're back with Greene," my eyes shot to his.

"Thank you," I verbally expressed some of the gratitude I felt, but it wasn't enough.

"Greene grumbled until we promised when you came back you would resume your position as his partner," He explained. "Now go, you've got to get dressed."

"Of course, Chief," I left my seat and went to the locker room where I got my uniform on.

Lee Greene had been my partner for three years. Lee had an ethereal beauty about him, beautiful blond hair, blue eyes, and a calm demeanor. People always assumed I was the bad cop, but get Lee pissed and they'll wish they had me.

Strapping on my gun I punched in – 6:29 A.M. Leaving the locker room I grabbed a coffee, then made my way to the offices, where I sat on Lee's desk. Slowly he looked up, and smiled widely once he realized who it was.

"So Greene, I'm back," He rolled his eyes at my stating the obvious.

"Did you get any sleep last night Aria?" He always seemed to see through my make-up and saw things others missed.

"About four hours," I admitted.

"You're gonna get sick!" Lee said running a hand through his hair. Cue my turn to roll my eyes.

"Whatever," I waved my hand about. "So what are we doing today?" I admit it – I whined.

"We are to patrol today," his blue eyes gleamed. "C'mon. Cruiser 24."

"I'm driving!" I snatched the keys from his hand. Then tore off like the kid I was.

"Aria!" He yelled, while I frantically pushed cops aside, who watched amused. "I'm driving!" He always snuck up on me. Damn him!

Our day wasn't too eventful. A couple of speeding tickets, a domestic, three robberies, and a drug deal. This all changed when we were dispatched to a domestic. As soon as we arrived someone within the house fired at the both of us. Lee quickly called for backup, while I grabbed my Kevlar vest. My hands shook as I remembered when the last time I had worn it was.

"Calm down Aria," Lee said soothingly. Startled I looked over at him. "Things won't happen as they did before. I promise."

"Thanks Lee," I said softly.

"You're welcome. But we need to be careful." He began putting his vest on too –but overtop of his clothes. I always wore it underneath my shirt whenever I could. Before long a half dozen cruisers lined the street and we were all in defensive positions.

Suddenly gunshots rained down upon us. We all pressed closer and more down to our cruisers. Peeking out, I stood up.

"Aria!" Lee hissed. Ignoring him, I shot at the window. The glass shattered and another volley of shots came out. Ducking I grinned at Lee.

"What in Valar were you thinking?" He was angry.

"Sorry," I looked at my shoes. "But I needed to know where he was."

"Why?" he began to deflate a bit. I grinned wolfishly.

"Because I am going to be the one who apprehends him." I stated calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"What?" He was dumbfounded.

"I'm going in there Lee," I informed my partner. "And I'll attempt to get him out. But if I can't . . . then I'm going to take my chance."

"No!" Lee gasped. "You are not going in there."

"Yes I am," I radioed the chief and told him of my plan.

"You are not to go in there Aria!" He screamed into my ear.

"I trained as a negotiator! I can do it!" I told the chief.

"Aria," he sighed as if in pain. "Fine. But try to bring him out alive."

"Will do Chief. But I can't make any promises." I replied cheekily.

Moving stealthily I slipped around the house, hopefully unnoticed. There I found the back door. Praying it was open, I quietly turned the knob. It was unlocked and turned easily. The door I gently pushed open, but it creaked softly. I froze but it was too late. The gunman was staring at me from the living room.

"Now!" I screamed when he shot me. I was wearing Kevlar, but it did nothing to help the pain. Then I felt pain in my legs before I drifted off.

It was nice here. Blue sky, green grass, and lovely white clouds. Looking around I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, until a couple of beautiful beings came into my sight.

"Um . . . hello." I said hesitantly.

"Hello Aria Johnson, daughter of Gregory Johnson and Malorie Price." The woman said. "I am Yavanna."

"Nice to meet you, Yavanna." I looked at the male.

"I am Aulë." He bowed to me.

"Um . . . what am I doing here?" I asked timidly.

"You are here, because you are my creation. My daughter."

"Mine as well!" Yavanna glared at Aulë.

"Apologies darling." He murmured.

"OK?" I said confused.

"We brought you here because you are needed daughter." She explained. "Now go to sleep. You'll learn more when it is time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Lee watched in horror as his partner was loaded onto the ambulance. A wave of grief consumed him and he had to swallow hard. The second time in less than a year he'd had to witness Aria leaving on a stretcher, wounded. He wanted to give in to the grief and cry but knew that now was not the time for his grief.

"Lee, you ok?" John Hartford asked. He nodded. "You still haven't told her have you?"

"No," his voice was lower than normal. John laughed.

"Maybe after this you will," he turned more serious. "I'm sure she'll be just fine. They'll fix her," John smirked.

"Thanks John," Lee was grateful to this paramedic. He moved away from his friend like a robot. People were casting him looks, but Lee took no notice. He wanted to kill that man for hurting his Aria.

"Lee," the chief called over to him. With a sigh, Lee walked over to his superior who surprised him. "Go."

"Huh?" Lee squinted at Chief Merke.

"Go. You'll be a nuisance here. Go to the hospital. Keep me posted."

"Thank you Chief!" He got into the squad car and left for the hospital, only breaking about ten laws on the way. When he got there the nurse sent him to the waiting room, where he waited for nearly four hours.

"Is she out yet?" he asked the nurse who just got on duty three minutes ago.

"I'm sorry officer, but she's still in surgery," she shook her head. "I'll let you know when she comes out."

Lee called the chief and told him the news. There was silence on the other end for several minutes. "She's been through a lot," the chief finally said.

"I know, with everything that happened this year," Lee agreed.

"Lee, I'm not just talking about that. Her childhood wasn't the best."

"What? What happened?" Lee couldn't believe his partner wouldn't have divulged this piece of information.

"It's her story to tell Lee. I won't tell it," the chief finally said, as shocked as Lee that Aria hadn't mentioned her background to her partner.

"I just hope she can tell me," Lee said.

"She's tough. I have to go make sure the other officers don't kill him for what he did to one of our own."

"Alright," They hung up. Lee kind of hoped that he wouldn't survive the interrogation, but knew the prisoner probably would.

"Sir?" A nurse asked, startling Lee, who looked at his watch. 5:37 A.M. "She's out of surgery. You can see her now." Lee followed her to room 412. Aria was inside, machines beeping, clarifying they were keeping her alive.

He sat by her and looked at her pale, frail frame. She looked like she was on Death's door, knocking for entrance. Only if he could find Ron, Finn, Dan, and maybe even Rohi could aid him now.

"Ron?" he was relieved when he answered the phone. "It's me Lee . . . I know . . .too long but I need a favor . . . Mmhmm . . . My partner on the force? . . . Yeah that's the one . . . She's in the hospital . . . I dunno . . . Yeah that would be great . . . Are Finn, Dan, and Rohi coming too? . . . My place is fine . . . See you all in three days."

Lee smiled as he looked at her prone figure. "Soon, meleth nin, you will be awake and I will be able to tell you how I feel then." Gently he kissed her hand as he prepared to spend the rest of the night and day by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Meanwhile in Erebor Thorin, Fili, and Kili were all dressing for their annual celebration, commemorating the defeat of Smaug eight years ago. People from all over came for the festivities and single women, dwarves, elves, and hobbits for a chance to win the hearts of one of the princes. The females had given up years ago to be with Thorin after he had gotten married to Bilbo.

"Why do I have to go?" Kili whined to his brother, grimacing at the thought of all the women fawning all over him.

"Because if I have to endure it then you must as well!" Fili frowned at his brother.

"We all know the women there will only try to flirt with us. Try to get us to court them," Kili said, still grimacing.

"I know," Fili frowned.

"I may be heir, but none of the females thus far have caught my eye," Kili complained. (Keeping with the Hobbit, Chapter 8 in which Kili is supposedly named as the heir.)

"Yeah. If you don't beget any little heirs . . ." Fili shuddered at the thought of his brother having children.

"UGH!" Kili yelped. "Little ankle biters. You can be crown prince." Kili was grimacing; Fili laughed at the truly terrified look on his brother's face. He could face trolls, orcs, and even a dragon, but children?

"Now we all know I'm not the dark prince. I'm the golden prince. So I cannot impostor you," Fili said cheekily. The door opened and Kili's guard Numen poked his head through.

"Apologies, Your Highness'," Numen bowed. "But I have an urgent visitor for you." Kili looked intrigued at who would dare to ask to speak to him whilst in his private chambers.

"Let him in," he finally conceded. Fili smirked and waited for the visitor. Only this visitor was someone truly shocking.

"Legolas!" Fili hissed as the blonde haired, blue eyed Elvish prince stepped inside the door. The same one who rooted for the killing of them! He bowed to the Durin brothers.

"I pray to Valar that you accept my apologies for appearing on this day," Legolas began. "I am here as a friend, not a foe."

"What are you here for?" Kili finally asked, breaking the silence after several moments.

"I bring news. News of a matter better discussed with everyone present." Legolas admitted.

"You want us to get Uncle to receive you," Fili realized.

"We aren't dogs," Kili spat. "If you want something done, do it yourself!" He turned away, angry at the air that he presumed Legolas was taking with them.

"It concerns the prophecy!" Legolas tried desperately to make them see reason. Both brothers turned to face him.

"What prophecy?" Kili fairly growled at the elf.

"The one concerning the Durin line!" Then Legolas saw his mistake. "You knew nothing of it – did you?"

"If he's telling the truth," Fili pleaded with Kili.

"What if he's not?" Kili fixed his brother with a look. Kili finally sighed. "Fine. Come with us," Kili and Fili both led him down a few corridors before coming to a halt. The princes knocked before waiting for a sign to enter.

"Come in!" Thorin's deep voice came from within. Silently the brothers pulled Legolas in with them and bowed to their uncle. Upon rising from their obeisance, they spotted Gandalf in the hall as well.

"Why do you bring an elf here, in my own domain?" Thorin roared as he caught sight of the Elven princeling.

"He said he knows something that concerns the prophecy," Kili said. Thorin shut his mouth and fixed Gandalf with a look.

"I suppose that is why you are here."

"Yes, Thorin Oakenshield, I am here to bring you the girl," Gandalf said.

"It is true then Mithrandir?" Legolas asked, a little in awe of the thought of such a girl.

"Yes Legolas – it is true. Your own father was enamored, so I had to bring her here before I wished to." Gandalf looked disappointed. "Even though Thranduil knew that she was not the one for him."

"From the land of the Valar

To the line of Durin

Vast and far

Come a girl fair, their child.

Who is brave and strong

Will capture the heart

Of a prince and right wrongs

Done to the people," Legolas recited.

"How can you be sure she is the child of the Valar?" Thorin demanded, sitting forward on his throne.

"Because she is able to speak all languages of Middle Earth, in addition to Valarian," Gandalf stated.

"How do you know she can speak Valarian?" Thorin leaned back.

"Glorfindel," Legolas realized. "He died and was sent back."

"Good, Legolas. You are quite correct."

"Fine. Bring the girl in," Thorin said, sounding defeated. Gandalf went to a room and emerged with a cloaked figure.

"King Thorin, Queen Bilbo, consort of Thorin, and Princes, Fili, Kili, and Legolas, meet High Princess, Ariava." (Ar – EE – Ah – Va.) The High Princess lowered her hood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Lee awoke with a start. It was currently three days since Aria had gone into a coma. Ron, Finn, Dan, and Rohi would be arriving today. Lee could only hope Ron would tell him what his dream had meant. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was nearly noon. Getting to his feet, popping his back from sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chair, he kissed Aria's brow.

"I'll bring some people by in about two hours who will help you come back to me, meleth." Lee left the room and went to his car.

Two hours later found him at the Airport waiting for his friends. The plane landed late, creating a delay. He was starting to fidget, having expected to be back beside Aria's bed at this very moment. The first two he saw were the twins, Dan and Rohi. They were tall, muscular, and dark. Their black tresses had been cut short. Dan's were almost a crew cut while Rohi's hair was shaggy and fell to his ears, curling behind the ears.

"Lee!" they called when they caught sight of their friend.

"It's been too long mellons," Lee said, grasping first Dan then Rohi's forearm in their warrior embrace.

"Ada and Finn are coming," Dan said. Just then the two were spotted, Finn's golden tresses still long, but only touching his shoulders now, while Ron had left his tresses alone. Rohi's eyes began to sparkle with mischief upon sighting his father and mentor.

"That's what happens when you hit old age!" Rohi was promptly slapped upside the head by Finn.

"Good to see you again Lee," Ron said stoically.

"Yeah. Rohi's been cracking one too many old jokes lately," Finn glared at said mentioned person.

"Good to see you all after all these years," Lee said courteously. "Would you like to stop by my place first? Leave all your luggage there?"

"Yeah," Ron said exchanging glances with Finn.

Lee made a stop at his two-story home so they could all get a refreshment ad put their suitcases down. After twenty minutes there, they left for Miami General Hospital.

"What happened Lee?" Ron asked as the entourage made their way to the elevator.

"I should have kept a better handle on her!" Lee exclaimed, frustration leaking out into his words. "We were called to what should have been a simple domestic. Though it quickly escalated and turned into a hostage situation. We were being shot at. Back-up came and Aria got the brilliant idea to negotiate with the bastard. He shot her twice. One the Kevlar stopped, though it broke a rib, cracked two others, and the second shot got her in her leg. It severed her main femoral artery."

"Well we're here now. Hopefully we can get her out of her coma," Ron winked. They came to her room.

"I wanted everyone to meet her differently," Lee said, frowning at the door.

"You feel that strongly mellon?" Dan asked, frowning as he remember the last person Lee felt so strongly about.

"Yes, I do," Lee paused before opening the door. The visitors could only see a mass, breathing deeply with the aid of multiple machines. The room was semi-dark with shadows spilling everywhere. They all approached. A pale girl with medium length brown hair was lying there. A very familiar face.

"You're in love with her?" Rohi finally blurted out. The rest of them exchanged looks and Finn silently shut the door.

"How in the world did you manage to find her?" Ron mused. "After all this time."

"You know her?" Lee asked, bewildered at their apparent familiarity with her.

"Yes, we do. As do you, but she was gracious and took your memories of her time with you as well as that dark time, so as to not cause you pain," Finn explained.

"Who? Aria?" Lee was confused.

"Her real name isn't Aria, Lee. It's Ariava, the Daughter of Aulë and Yavanna," Dan said, sighing.

"And bonded to a Durin. Kili," Rohi added. Lee looked at them all in horror.

"A Durin?" He whispered, faint touches of memories evading his mind.

"Yes," Ron said in his soft but direct voice. "And if she is to survive in this world, we must find Kili for her."


End file.
